The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus, given the name, ‘Velvet Elvis’. Plectranthus is in the family Lamiaceae. This plant originated from a planned breeding program for an improved Plectranthus hybrid. The parents were proprietary, unreleased seedlings.
Compared to Plectranthus Mona Lavender, patented as ‘Plepalila’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,858, the new cultivar has much larger flowers and inflorescences, and deeper green foliage.
Plectranthus ‘Velvet Elvis’ is uniquely distinguished by:                1. long inflorescences with large lavender flowers,        2. upright, shrubby habit,        3. long bloom time,        4. very dark green leaves with dark backs, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.